ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evolith
EvolithCategory:Synergyfr:Évolithe EvolithCategory:Synergyfr:Évolithe How to Obtain Evoliths can be obtained by signing up to defeat a NM at a Hunt Registry then reporting the completion of the hunt to the registry once the monster has been dispatched. The symbol seems to indicate the type of aperature (or slot). Vs. x:Evasion + y Size Vs. x:Mag. Evasion + y Size x:Magic Attack Bonus+ y Size Vs. x:Defense + y Size 2hr:Ability Delay-y Size {|class=sortable border="0" cellpadding="3" width="100%" ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|NM/Aquisition Method ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|Location ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="40%"|Evolith Attributes ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="10%"|Slot Type |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Acolnahuacatl |align="center"|Yhoator Jungle |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP+4 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ankabut |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Accuracy +5~7 |align="center"| 4~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ankou |align="center"|King Ranperre's Tomb |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Defense +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Asphyxiated Amsel |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Accuracy +4 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aqrabuamelu |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"|Vs. Plantoids: Attack +7~9 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aquarius |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs : Magic Accuracy +4~6 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Atkorkamuy |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Blue Magic : Magic Attack Bonus +2~4 |align="center"| 4~7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Belladonna |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Accuracy +7 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bloodpool Vorax |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Blubbery Bulge |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Ranged Attack +7 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bonnacon |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"|Blue Magic :Magic Attack Bonus +2~3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Boompadu |align="center"|Alzadaal Undersea Ruins |align="center"| Ninjutsu:Enmity +5 |align="center"| 7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bu'Ghi Howlblade |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Burlibix Brawnback |align="center"|Batallia Downs (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +3~5 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Cargo Crab Colin |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Centipedal Centruroides |align="center"|Meriphataud Mountains (S) |align="center"|Scythe Weaponskills: Skillchain Damage +2~8% |align="center"| 2~7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Chaneque |align="center"|Batallia Downs (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Recast delay -3% |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Crimson-toothed Pawberry |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Blue Magic : Magic Attack Bonus +2 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Croque-mitaine |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands (S) |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dahu |align="center"|Western Altepa Desert |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Defense +6-12 |align="center"| 3,4,6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dame Blanche |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Ranged Attack +6-7 |align="center"| 3-4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Donnergugi |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Defense +6~8 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Drooling Daisy |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"|Scythe Weaponskills: Enmity -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dynast Beetle |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"|Vs. Plantoids: Defense +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Edacious Opo-opo |align="center"|Yhoator Jungle |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Ranged Accuracy +5-7 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eldritch Edge |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"| Song: Enmity -1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Elusive Edwin |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Epialtes |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Eyegouger |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"|Vs. Aquans: Ranged Attack +5 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Falcatus Aranei |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Staff Weaponskills: Enmity -1~3 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gargantua |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ge'Dha Evileye |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"|Ninjutsu Magic Accuracy: +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Geyser Lizard |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Ranged Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ghillie Dhu |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloomanita |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Attack +5 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloombound Lurker |align="center"|Maze of Shakhrami |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Magic Defense Bonus +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Goaftrap |align="center"|Misareaux Coast |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Ranged Accuracy +7 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Goblin Wolfman |align="center"|Oldton Movalpolos |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Accuracy +4~7 |align="center"| 3~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Golden Bat |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Aquans: Ranged Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Highlander Lizard |align="center"|Konschtat Highlands |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Magic Attack Bonus+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hippomaritimus |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Ranged Accuracy +5 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hyakinthos |align="center"|Sauromugue Champaign |align="center"|Dark Magic : Recast delay -1~3% |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jaggedy-Eared Jack |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jenglot |align="center"|Fei'Yin |align="center"|Enfeebling Magic : Magic Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Keeper of Halidom |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Defense +6-10 |align="center"| 3-5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kegpaunch Doshgnosh |align="center"|Fort Ghelsba |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP+1-2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kirata |align="center"|Beaucedine Glacier |align="center"|Vs. Lizard: Ranged Attack +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Koropokkur |align="center"|Yuhtunga Jungle |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Kotan-kor Kamuy |align="center"|Grauberg (S) |align="center"|Enfeebling Magic : Cast Time -2~4% |align="center"| 5~7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Laelaps |align="center"|The Eldieme Necropolis (S) |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Magic Critical Hit Rate +5 |align="center"| 7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lamina |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic: Recast -1~4% |align="center"| 3-6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Leaping Lizzy |align="center"|South Gustaberg |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Defense +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Manipulator |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Defense Bonus +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Masan |align="center"|Sea Serpent Grotto |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Melusine |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic : Magic Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Metal Shears |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Defense +2~+6 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Mucoid Mass |align="center"|Ranguemont Pass |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Attack +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Muq Shabeel |align="center"|Meriphataud Mountains (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Olgoi-Khorkhoi |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Magic Accuracy +2~5 |align="center"| 1~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Peaseblossom |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic Light: Conserve MP+3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Poisonhand Gnadgad |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|Marksmanship Weaponskills: Ranged Attack +1 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Prankster Maverix |align="center"|Batallia Downs |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Ability delay -2 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Pulverized Pfeffer |align="center"|Gusgen Mines |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +1 |align="center"| 1~2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Pyuu the Spatemaker |align="center"|Yuhtunga Jungle |align="center"|Enfeebling Magic Magic Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1~2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Qoofim |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Defense Bonus +1. |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Quu Xijo The Illusory |align="center"|Giddeus |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Qu'Vho Deathhurler |align="center"|Palborough Mines |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Defense +4 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rhoikos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Magic Attack Bonus"+1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rogue Receptacle |align="center"|Ro'Maeve |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Magic Attack Bonus"+3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Saa Doyi the Fervid |align="center"|Castle Oztroja |align="center"|Archery Weaponskills: Ranged Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sabotender Corrido |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +2~3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sacrificial Goblet |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Accuracy +5 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sarcopsylla |align="center"|Grauberg (S) |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Magic Critical Hit Rate +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sargas |align="center"|Attohwa Chasm |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Enmity -2 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sekhmet |align="center"|Attohwa Chasm |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Magic Defense Bonus +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sengann |align="center"|Lufaise Meadows |align="center"|Great Katana wpnskl.: Accuracy +6 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Shankha |align="center"|Bibiki Bay |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: DEF+6~12 |align="center"| 3~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sharp-Eared Ropipi |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: Magic Defense Bonus+1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skogs Fru |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +1-3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Slippery Sucker |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Birds: Def+8 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Slumbering Samwell |align="center"|La Theine Plateau |align="center"|Healing Magic : Enmity-1 |align="center"| |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sozu Rogberry |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Phys. Blue Magic: Accuracy +3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Spiny Spipi |align="center"|East Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Magic Defense Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Steelbiter Gudrud |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|Enhancing Magic: : Conserve MP +1 |align="center"| 1~2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Stinging Sophie |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Vs. Plantoids: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Swamfisk |align="center"|East Ronfaure |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Defense Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tempest Tigon |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tiffenotte |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Song: Enmity -3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tigerbane Bakdak |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Magical Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tikbalang |align="center"|Xarcabard (S) |align="center"|Great Katana Weaponskills: Skillchain Damage +4% |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Trickster Kinetix |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Attack Bonus +1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Unut |align="center"|The Boyahda Tree |align="center"|Vs. Lizards: "Magic attack Bonus"+2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Valkurm Emperor |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Great Sword wpnskl.: Accuracy +2~4 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Warabouc |align="center"|Vunkerl Inlet (S) |align="center"|Vs. Vermin: Attack +7~8 |align="center"| 4~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Yowie |align="center"|Kuftal Tunnel |align="center" | Vs. Vermin: Magic Accuracy.+6 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Zo'Khu Blackcloud |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +2 |align="center"|